Special Operations Trooper
Class Description Special operations training covers the wide gamut from commando operations, such as those undertaken by Ranger battalions in World War II, to counterinsurgency operations, such as those undertaken by American Special Forces soldiers. Special operations units tend to be held to a very high performance standard, and are generally directly under the control of higher headquarters, rather than placed at even divisional disposal. While certain special operations units have a unique focus, they are generally able to deploy to any theater to operate, and therefore have an exceptionally broad training base before beginning specialized training. Class Requirements IQ 10, ME 14, PS 14, PE 14 Class Benefits Direct Benefits +1 to ME and PE, +20 to SDC, +1 to Initiative, +2 to Save vs. Horror Factor, +2 to Pull/Roll With Punch OCC Skills Language: Native 95% Radio: Basic (+15%) Climbing (+15%) Swimming (+10%) Survival (Pick two ''environments) (+10%) Military Etiquette (+15%) Detect Ambush (+10%) Intelligence (+10%) Trap/Mine Construction (+10%) Trap/Mine Detection (+10%) Land Navigation (+10%) Camouflage (+10%) Prowl (+10%) Parachuting (+20%) Pilot: Robots & Power Armor (+10%) Pilot: RPA Basic (Select one model) Body Building General Athletics Running Math: Basic (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) WP Energy Rifle WP Energy Pistol WP Heavy WP Knife Hand-to-Hand Martial Arts or Assassin (can be upgraded to one of the specialized hand-to-hand skills for a minimum of two skills with GM approval) Specialized Training Special operations units tend to have a focus of some kind - direct-assault work, counterinsurgency, seaborne operations, and so forth. As a result, all special-operations troopers have a training focus of some kind. ''Commando Hand-to-Hand: Commando Choose two WPs Pilot: RPA Elite (upgrade of RPA basic above) Demolitions (+10%) Counterinsurgency Fortification (+20%) Lore: Select two (+10%) Demolitions (+10%) Pilot: Select one (+10%) Select one Physical skill Naval Operations Pilot: Small Boat (+20%) Pilot: Submersible (+10%) Swimming: SCUBA (+20%) Navigation: Air/Sea (+10%) Choose one WP MOS Training Some soldiers with special aptitudes may qualify for additional in-depth training in another field other than the default "infantry" field. These include scouting units, such as Marine recon units and Airborne pathfinders, units with vehicle focuses (power armor, tanks, or other vehicles as appropriate for the unit), or cross-training with other elite units (Marine recon units are frequently exposed to parachute training, for instance). Because some of these MOSes do not logically exclude others, multiple MOS combinations are possible; however, MOSes excluded as described below cannot be combined. It is therefore possible to have a scout/sniper, or a mountain marine scout, but not a scout paratrooper mountain pilot. For multiple MOS qualifications, increase all prerequisite scores for both MOSes by two (i.e., IQ 12 becomes IQ 14). Cross-Training Prerequisites: IQ 12, ME 16 Excludes: Technical Specialist MOS. More than one cross-training program excludes all other MOSes Skills as per one of the above specialist fields, all bonuses at half. Pilot Prerequisites: IQ 12, PP 12, else as per class Excludes: Scout MOS, Sniper MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Pilot: Select three (+15%) Pilot Related: Select one (+15%) Increase Read Sensory Instruments bonus to +20% Scout Prerequisites: IQ 14, PP 14, PE 16 Excludes: Pilot MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Camouflage (+15%) Prowl (+15%) Demolitions (+15%) Find/Remove Traps (+15%) Sniper Sniper Prerequisites: ME 16, PP 16 Excludes: Pilot MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Camouflage (+20%) Stalking (see Dinosaur Swamp) Sniper Track Humanoids (+10%) Prowl (+20%) Technical Specialist' ' Prerequisites: IQ 14 Excludes: All other MOS training possibilities Select an MOS as per "Technical Officer" OCC. OCC Related Skills Select two from the following list at Level 1, and an additional skill at Levels 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. All new skills start at Level 1. Communications: Any (+10%) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+5%) Espionage: Any (+10%) Horsemanship: Basic only Mechanical: Any (+5%) Medical: Any (+10%) Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any (+10% where applicable) Pilot: Any (+10%) Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any (+5%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+10%) WP: Any Wilderness: Any (+10%) Secondary Skills Select two skills from the Secondary Skills list in Rifts: Ultimate Edition, plus an additional skill at Levels 3, 6, and 9. These skills receive no bonus except IQ if applicable. Standard Equipment One energy rifle, one energy pistol, one suit body armor as appropriate for nation and service category, six long E-clips for each weapon, two fragmentation grenades, two smoke grenades, vibro-knife, utility belt, chemical warfare equipment (mask, suit for non-body armor situations), dress uniform, field uniform, two canteens, load-bearing harness, rucksack, and additional weapon of choice. Authorized Upon Assignment Any weapons and ammunition, vehicle types, or surveillance equipment as dictated by mission requirements. May request items directly, or may be issued them. Category:Statistics